Memories of You
by fujioka44
Summary: A young redheaded woman is killed in a subway crash, caused by a Hollow. When a strangely familiar Soul Reaper performs her Soul Burial, she discovers her mysterious Spiritual Pressure. May contain spoilers. Multiple Pairings, Including Byakuya x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the worst day in the history of worst days.

The subway jolted forward, causing her to grasp the handle hanging down from the roof.

She was late. And tired.

She smiled faintly and took a few deep breaths.

But it didn't matter. She'd smile and she'd laugh and she'd giggle anyway.

The subway stopped and the doors slid open, causing a few people to pour out.

Because she made a promise.

She jolted again, attempting to lean away from the person standing beside her.

And she wouldn't dare break it.

She fiddled with a button on her jacket nervously and with a look of pure boredom.

... She was taught at a very young age that you don't always get what you wish for.

She gently laced her fingers together, staring at the floor with her eyes glazed over from thought.

Yes.. Her mother had taught her well. Two days after her fourth birthday, she was taught a lesson..

She coughed quietly into her mitten.

A lesson she would never forget.

She looked around the subway; people watching was a good way to pass time.

An example.. she would never forget.

An old man was shivering in one of the seats. He was all-alone.

There was a lot that she still needed to learn.. But she knew a lot already.

A few high school girls were giggling together. Cute.

She knew life sucked. If you let it.

A young businessman was glancing nervously at his watch; he was late, too.

She knew that if you weren't happy, you were miserable.

A little girl and her young mother were talking loudly about dinosaurs.

No complaining. That just brings hatred.

A middle school student was standing off to the side, anxiously glancing at everyone.

No crying. No being weak.

No being herself.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Akane Takeda sighed softly, looking around the subway once more.

She wouldn't be leaving for a while. The subway was barely halfway to where she needed to get off.

_Well.. No need to complain, right?_

Giggling at her stupid, childish, and repetitive thought, she pulled her shoulder bag closer just for insurance.

Who knows? Someone might want the report she wrote up last night.

She giggled again, drawing the attention of the old shivering man across from her.

_I'm such a weird person! Ha-ha!_

Akane looked out the window.

Signs were flashing by, almost too quick for her to recognize the writing, and it was dark..

So very dark..

She rolled her eyes at her unreasonable logic.

They were probably in a tunnel or something.

_But.. doesn't that mean that it should be lighter at the front?  
><em>

Akane leaned backwards to get a better view, only to prove her 'unreasonable' logic.

It was so much darker than it was back here..

_What was that? Is that a..  
><em>

The woman screamed and a few people looked at her worriedly.

"A monster! Monster! At the front car!" She cried out.

A few people looked at her with confused looks, but a high school student edged her way over to take a peek.

"Oh my gosh.. She's right! Oh my gosh! Oh my go-!" She fell onto her back and started crawling backwards, terrified.

Her friends gathered round and started screaming and squealing as well.

Almost a few seconds afterwards, the subway shook again.

Roughly.

With force.

Akane was tossed to the floor.

"Ow!" She yelped, grabbing her arm.

A few other people were groaning as well.

"What's going on? A-are we crashing?" asked an anxious old woman.

A few glances were thrown around.

_Are we really crashing..?  
><em>

"Am I really going to die..?" Akane whispered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A redhead bounced into the building and the receptionist almost immediately laughed.

"Hey, there, Akane! How ya feelin', sweetheart?" She asked in her odd accent.

Her hair was up in a thick, blonde bun and her side bangs were pushed to the side, showing her dark green eyes.

"Yeah! I feel great! Like always!" The other young woman giggled.

Her bright red hair was a little past her shoulders and in two curly pigtails.

Her straight bangs went perfectly across her pale forehead; contrasting with her bright green orbs that glowed with cheerfulness.

Her boring, tan suit was no match for her brightly colored features.

"Good! I'm glad ya're feelin' better! Everybody was really worried for ya!" the blonde receptionist laughed heartily.

Akane blushed lightly, "O-oh really? That was sweet of them.. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

The woman chuckled, waving a hand in the air carelessly, "Don't worry 'bout it, hun. You should just go up there and start your w'rk! Ha-ha! I'm sure it's piled up aft'r that one day!"

The redhead suddenly squeaked in realization, "Oh no! You're right! Bye-bye, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed again as Akane ran into the elevator and stabbed the number 3 as many times as she could with her long, slim  
>finger.<p>

"Bye-bye, hun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Blood.

Dark red, almost black, seeping out of her arm.

"H-help! M-my arm! Help!" Akane screamed.

Everyone was on the ground, screaming, crying, and wailing.

Praying.

The redhead young woman squeezed her eyes shut and prayed as well.

_ Please God. _

_Save me. Protect me. _

_If ... this is my fate ... then please, make it painless._

The subway shook again, even more roughly than the last time, and Akane collided with a seat.

She hit her head brutally on the window, causing a crack in the glass and blood to drip from her red hair.

"Wh-.. What's going on?" She mumbled.

Another wave of tumbling and the window was fully broken, the glass scattered across the subway floor.

The redheaded woman looked out of the window with a dazed and confused expression.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Time slowed.<p>

Movement stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Atop of the first car on the subway train was a woman, most likely around Akane's age.

Her hair was short, passing her ears, but not her chin.

Her bangs split elegantly in the middle to show her facial features that the redhead couldn't recognize.

She was wearing something... very out of style.

It was a black kimono.

And in her hand was a katana.

What was even more shocking than her outfit and random appearance was her opponent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

The beast.

Large, almost the size of the apartment room that Akane shared with her best friend.

Black, like ink.

Where its face would've been, there was a white mask that looked like it was made of bone.

It had strange red and maroon markings on it, random, and somehow intimidating.

The beast screamed and Akane cringed, covering her ears with her bloodied hands.

Its cry was... depressing.

This.. Was the monster she had seen earlier? It seemed.. Scarier now that she knew.. It wasn't an illusion.

In its eye sockets were bright, glaring, yellow lights.

Not like the yellow light on the traffic light.

Like the color of evil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Oh no!" Akane gasped, kneeling down quickly to grab the file that had slipped away from her.

A young man, probably another employee she hadn't met, picked it up and handed it to her with a fake smile.

"Here you go, ma'am."

The redhead bowed politely before taking it, "Thank you!"

The man disappeared with a hurried, "No problem."

Akane Takeda.

Nineteen years old.

Fresh out of college.

Just starting her new job.

Young, inexperienced, and naïve.

"Ahh. You must be new here. Hi there!"

Akane turned around, surprised, and smiled.

"Hello, Akito-san!" She greeted cheerfully.

The man before her was tall, handsome, lean, and happy.

His lopsided grin held a cigarette.

"Good to see you so busy. I hope you're not having too much trouble," Akito said.

The redhead shook her head, causing her pigtails to toss childishly.

"No sir! I'm having the best time! It's lots of hard work, but it's really fun!" She said nervously.

Her boss laughed heartily before patting her on the head gently, "I'm glad! Well, I'll see you around, Takeda-san."

The young woman nodded vigorously as the man disappeared around the corner before sighing in relief.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

The woman sliced at the beast expertly.

It roared loudly before using its arms to shake the subway again.

Akane was tossed around again, but when she recovered, she crawled back to the window, staring at the woman blankly.

_How did she get up there?  
><em>

The beast shrieked again before removing one of its hands from the subway and slicing at her.

"Look out!" The redhead screamed.

The silver-haired woman didn't seem to notice her warning, but heeded it unnoticeably.

She dodged the monster's sloppy attack and sliced at its arm professionally.

The limb was cut off and Akane covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

The creature cried loudly at its removed limb laid lifelessly on a separate car.

The silver-haired woman shoved her katana into its mask and the observing redhead gasped in shock as the beast disintegrated.

"It.. died?" She asked herself.

The woman in the black kimono sheathed her sword and started walking to the edge of the front car.

"O-oh! She's.. going to jump off?" Akane yelled.

Before suddenly disappearing in a flash, the mysterious young lady looked at the window the redhead was sitting at.

Then everything went black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Her shriek of joy caused the tall brunette man to spring to her side.

"What's up, Akane-chan?" he asked, masking his worry.

"Daddy, look!" cried his redhead daughter.

She moved to the side and revealed a beautiful seashell, one that her father had never seen before.

"Wow, Akane-chan! That's real precious! Why don't you pick it up and we can take it back home with us!"

His daughter scooped up the seashell and placed it gently in her red, plastic bucket.

She giggled excitedly and ran into her father's arms and said with a high and childish voice, "I got a shell, Daddy!"

The brunette laughed heartily before turning his head and calling out, "Hey, sweetheart! Come look at what Akane-chan found!"

A beautiful redheaded woman came from around the corner with a worried expression.

"Is it a lizard, again? I'm telling you, darling, I don't find them interesting like you and Akane do!"

Her husband laughed heartily before placing his daughter on the ground, "Go show Mommy the shell you found."

The toddler ran at full speed towards the woman, who scooped her up the second she came into reach.

"What did you find, sweetheart?" The woman asked.

She was so beautiful..

Her curls of red were thick and pulled back in a delicate bun.

Her large brown eyes were beautiful, peaceful, and calming.

"I found a seashell, Mommy!" Akane squealed, holding up her bucket.

Her mother peeked inside and gasped, feigning surprise.

"Oh my! What a beautiful shell, my love. What will you do with it?" She asked.

"Ma-..."

"Oh-..."

"He-..."

"A-..."

"Let-..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Akane's eyes fluttered open and the flashback disappeared slowly.

_They're right.  
><em>

She sat up and looked around at her surroundings .

_Your life really does flash before your eyes.  
><em>

She was in a hospital..

"Hello? Where am I?" She asked groggily.

She was.. outside of a room?

A doctor passed her without a glance.

"Hey!" She called after him, taking a step in his direction.

She almost screamed when she heard the jingle of a chain.

She looked up at the ceiling, then down at the ground.

She really did scream this time.

_There's a chain in my.. chest!_

"Help! Someone! There's.. there's a chain in my chest! Help me!" She shrieked.

When a pair of giggling nurses passed her again, she ran towards them.

"Hey! Wait! Please stop ignoring me!" She yelled.

She attempted to grab one of the nurse's arms, but collapsed to her knees when she realized that her hand went right through the other woman.

"Did you hear about the chic in Room 205?" asked one of the nurses.

The other one shook her head sadly, "Poor thing.. Got tossed around real bad in that subway wreck."

Akane stood up and gasped, "Subway wreck?"

Her chain jingled as she walked quickly back to the room she was once standing outside of.

205.

She attempted to grab the door handle and she groaned in frustration when she realized her hand went through it, just like the nurse.

"Should.. I ... walk through it?" Akane asked no one in particular.

Deciding that she might as well try, she took a timid and cautiously stepped towards the door.

And went right through it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Inside of the room, the redhead recognized everyone.

Sakura-chan.

Akito-san.

Her other fellow employees.

Her roommate.

Her parents.

They were all surrounding something... What was it?

She, a little bit more confident with her mysterious abilities, walked through them to reach the middle.

While she did so, she realized they were all crying.

Even Akito.

"Akito-san.. Why are you crying?" Akane asked.

The man covered his face with his hands and shook with sobs.

When she reached the middle, her parents were speaking with a doctor.

On the hospital before them, there was something covered by a blue blanket.

Akane had a vague, horrific idea of what it was.

She timidly stood beside her bawling mother and listened carefully to what the doctor had to say.

"There was no way she could've survived" The man said nonchalantly.

Her father rubbed his red, swollen eyes, "Wh-what caused the subway crash?"

Akane's idea of what was lying in the hospital bed became clearer.

"We're unsure of th-" The doctor began, but he was interrupted.

"What's wrong with you? She was alive earlier! You said so! She... was.. alive!" Sakura screamed.

Her fellow employee grabbed her shoulders softly and she began to cry into her friend's shoulder.

The doctor poked his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, "She had a very faint heartbeat. Extremely faint. She was practically dead the second we brought her in here."

Akane gingerly approached the hospital bed and tried to pull the blanket back.

When there was no reaction, she shook her head, "That's.. not me.. I'm... no.."

Akito stepped forward and placed his hand on her mother's.

"I'm so.. sorry about your daughter.. We ... we all are. She was precious.. to all of us" He said solemnly.

The once beautiful redheaded woman sobbed into her husband's shoulder, who mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Akane's boss.

_This .. can't be happening! I'm not dead!  
><em>

The redhead girl screamed loudly, her fists tight, "I'm not DEAD! I'm right here! I'm right here waiting for you! Please talk to me! Look at me!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

When there was no reply, she ran out of the hospital room, unaware of the dark sea blue eyes following her.


	2. Chapter 2

The redheaded young lady sobbed loudly into her jacket, absorbing all the horrific information she could.

She had died.

In a crash.

In a subway.

Without.. anyone she knew.

Akane let out a wail of despair.

"I can't be dead! No! No! No... No..." Her voice cracked and she threw herself into another wave of desperate sobs.

. . . . . . . . .

"Get up."

* * *

><p>The redheaded woman looked up with swollen eyes.<p>

_Pathetic. _

She rubbed at her eyes and gasped in shock, "Y-you're that lady that was on the subway! Are you okay? How can you see me?"

Before her stood the silver-haired woman Akane had seen.

Her eyes were dark blue, like the sea and her face was elegantly pale.

Her silver hair looked silky soft.

"I said get up. Now. I will explain everything to you" said the woman.

Her voice was strong, aloof, firm, and calming.

Akane stood up shakily and sighed inwardly when she saw that the woman was at least two feet taller than her.

"Good. Tell me your name."

The redhead coughed lightly into her mitten, which had surprisingly lasted through her death.

"I'm Akane Takeda. I.. I think I died.. Please tell me what's going on! I'm so confused.. I-..." Her voice trailed off and she choked on a sob.

"Get a hold of yourself, Takeda-san. My name is Setsuko Ikeda. I am a Soul Reaper."

The name caused the young woman to look up into dark eyes with a confused and sad expression.  
>"Setsuko?" She asked.<p>

The silver-haired Shinigami nodded, "Written out it means 'ice child'. That is my name."

"Setsuko-san.. I-... I've heard your name before.. I just can't remember where" Akane whispered.

The Soul Reaper glared, "It doesn't matter. Would you like me to explain things to you or not?"

The redhead shut her mouth obediently and Setsuko began.

* * *

><p>"I am a Soul Reaper, sent from the Soul Society to kill Hollows."<p>

"What's a Soul Reaper? What's the Soul Society? What are Hollows?"

"A Soul Reaper is a soul with Spiritual Pressure and a zanpakuto. The Soul Reapers themselves seem to be their own species. The Soul Society is the place where souls go after they can no longer stay in their bodies. Hollows.. are souls that cannot cross over to the Soul Society, and have been in this world for too long."

"What's Spiritual Pressure? What's a zanpakuto? How come I haven't gone to the Soul Society? Is it nice there? Was that monster on the subway a Hollow?"

"Spiritual Pressure allows humans to see souls that have failed to yet cross over. Humans affected by Spiritual Pressure can also see Hollows and Shinigami, such as myself. A zanpakuto," Setsuko drew her katana, "is a Soul Reaper's weapon. You haven't gone to the Soul Society because you haven't had a Soul Burial."

The woman took a quiet breath, "It's a quiet place. It's not at all like this world. The sky is bluer, the grass is greener, and the air is thicker. There's a Soul Reaper Academy there.. Where you can become a Shinigami, if you have Spiritual Pressure, that is. "

Akane blinked owlishly, her eyes still red and swollen, "I have Spiritual Pressure, right? I saw you and that thing at the subway.. So? Does this mean I have to become a Shinigami?"

"That 'thing' was a Hollow, indeed. That's why I was there. It's up to you whether to become a Soul Reaper or not. You must train with all your strength and even then, you will not be strong enough" The silver-haired woman deadpanned.

The redhead sighed, "So it's impossible for someone like me.."

Setsuko nodded and raised her zanpakuto, which caused Akane to squirm uncomfortably.

"A-are you going to kill me, Setsuko-san?" She asked shakily.

The shinigami shook her head, "No. I will perform your Soul Burial so you may rest in peace in the Soul Society."

She lowered the end of her sword onto Akane's forehead and the redhead closed her eyes tightly, expecting excruciating pain.

Something wet splashed onto her left cheek and she opened her eyes.

Setsuko had her head lowered so her eyes weren't visible, but it was obvious she was crying.  
>"Wha-? What's wrong, Setsuko-san?" Akane asked, unaware that she was slowly disappearing.<p>

The Shinigami mouthed some words the redhead couldn't make out, and suddenly, there was a flash of white and emerald.

* * *

><p>Voices everywhere..<p>

* * *

><p>Akane sat up groggily (since when was she lying on lush green grass?).<p>

The scent, the feel, and the looks of her surroundings hit her. The air _was _thicker. It was almost a little hard to breath, but it was... refreshing. It smelled of outside. More specifically, grass, trees, and leaves.

The feel? She was STARVING! The redhead rubbed her stomach with a frown. She had eaten right before boarding that subway.. Surely it hadn't been that long ago.

At least five feet ahead of her was a market and she rushed to the closest stall containing food.

"Excuse me, sir, but.. I'm so hungry; what are you selling?" Akane asked hurriedly.

The huge, muscular man before her frowned down at her and motioned towards a large basket of fruits and a few fat slabs of meat.

"How much you have?" He asked.

_Improper grammar.. Grr. _

She reached down towards her pockets and was shocked when her hands pressed firmly against silk cloth.

She looked down at herself and gasped.

A long, pink kimono with flowery patterns had suddenly replaced her tan suit. The tie around her waist was a deep red, almost like blood, but matched perfectly with the whole outfit.

"Who gave this to me?" Akane asked nervously.

The man in front of her burst out into loud laughter and the redhead blushed.

_Does he know something I don't? _

"You're new, no?" He asked.

Akane nodded. She felt like she had just entered a school with the wrong uniform. How embarrassing..

"I don't know how it happen. It just does. You hungry?" The man stepped back and beckoned her forward with his hand, "I 'ave food. You hungry, yes? I sense it."

Akane nervously nodded and the man laughed again. "You take some free, eh?" He raised an ugly eyebrow suggestively and the redhead smiled timidly, taking a single piece of fruit. Once she took a few more forcefully (the man demanded that she take more than one apple and shoved some meat, bananas, and a vine of grapes into her arms) she bowed graciously to him and thanked him multiple times.

"Thank you so very much! I didn't have my money and you were so kind to me.. Thank you!" Akane bowed again, almost dropping some grapes. The man expected the thanks with a wave of his hand and she was shooed away by another crowd of customers.

* * *

><p>Akane wiped some juice from her chin and giggled. This was.. pretty fun! There were no tall buildings towering over her, no crowds of millions trying to get to different places, no rushing of subways underneath her feet... The redhead's stomach churned and she clutched it nervously, praying she wouldn't throw up.<p>

The subway...

Had she really been on one less than a few hours ago? Or had it been days?

Did Akito miss her?

Sakura?

Her parents?

The redhead crossed her arms and sighed into them, warming her skin underneath her silky kimono. She was suddenly hit with a sense of loneliness and homesickness. Were they really gone forever? No..

Was _she _really never going back to being alive? Ever? Was this a dream?

Akane pinched her arm and groaned mentally when the world around her didn't disappear. W

Was this really happening? Why Akane? Why Akane Takeda?

She was a sweet girl!

She never did anything too bad!

She _did _dump that guy that one time but that was because Sakura thought he was mean!

That's it! That's all!

The redhead almost screamed when she felt a cold finger prod her gently in the shoulder. She spun around and nervously stuttered, "Y-yes?"

The person before her was a small child, probably no older than ten, with big, round, green eyes and ruffled yellow hair; each strand looked like a piece of rope. The child was a girl, hence the cute green kimono, and she looked.. desperate. Akane nervously glanced at her remaining food, which was a lot. Was the girl hungry?

"Are you hungry?"

Akane's mouth hung open like a fish's.

"M-me?" She asked.

The little girl nodded and pointed at the food with a sudden hopeful expression, "You were hungry, weren't you? Do you have Spiritual Pressure? Are you a Shinigami? Are you going to save us all?"

The redhead's heart dropped deeper into her stomach with each question.

"I-... I'm not a Shinigami.. I think I have Spiritual Pressure.. but I don't know."

The blonde girl's expression fell and she collapsed onto the ground in sudden sobs.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Ah! I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

Akane gasped and reached out towards the young girl in a sense of comfort.

The second their skin touched, the little girl's appearance changed for a split second. She suddenly had short silver hair and paler skin... What was going on?

Akane pulled away and the little girl was blonde again, and looking up at her with owlish eyes. The small child rubbed at said eyes and sniffed up her tears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that.. It's just.. we've been really hoping for a passing Shinigami to come by.. There's been some.. recent murders" The child whispered.

Akane paled. Murders? Who murders _dead _people? That's not how it goes..

"I'm so sorry... What's your name?" She asked, with a hopeful smile.

The little girl frowned at the redhead for a moment before the woman added, "I'm Akane Takeda!"

She giggled nervously and mumbled, "Well, I'm Ino."

"That's a beautiful name! How long.. have you been here?" Akane asked.

Ino put a finger to her chin in thought before replying, "I've been here with my mommy and daddy ever since I was born. They died not too long ago... They were killed by that murderer."

Akane frowned and pet the small girl's hair softly, "I'm sorry... I'm afraid there's no other way for me to comfort you.. I've never had a family member die before.. Except.. well... me."

Ino laughed softly and shook off the other young lady's hand, "It's fine. They're around here somewhere. Souls that die turn to Spirit Particles that make up the Soul Society.. the Rukongai wouldn't exist without them, I suppose."

Akane raised an eyebrow, "The Rukongai? What's that?"

The blonde girl laughed again, "You're kidding me! You must be really new. We're in the Rukongai. It's .. well, it's what's not the Seireitei."

The redhead gaped, "What's a Seireitei?"

* * *

><p>Ino shook her head. This woman was going to need a lot of explaining.<p>

"Oh... I think I get it. So.. Where would one find the Shinigami Academy?" Akane asked.

Ino shrugged, "I don't really know. It's actually called the Spiritual Arts Academy.. but I've never been there. Or really heard of anyone going there from this District.."

Akane's eyes widened, "No one from this District has been to the Academy? So.. How will I find it?"

Ino kicked a rock distractedly, "Who knows.."

The redhead hung her head.

_I guess then.. I won't become a Shinigami. _

A bird flew overhead.

_Ever. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'Sup, homies. **

**-:- Is it sad that it's two days before Christmas and all I'm thinking about is my fanfiction? Yeah.. Probably.  
><strong>

**-:- This is chapter 3 of my Bleach fanfic.. And i'm sorry if it's going a little too fast.. Leave a review or message me if you have any comments, compliments (yay :3) or constructive insults. **

Thanks to..

Red6 - for favoriting :) You made my day. Thank you!

Phantom of the Heart - for alerting :) Thanks so much! You can have some hugs and cookies.

Aya001 - for favoriting and alerting not the story, but me :) I think I've thanked you already, but have another thank you :) They're free; don't worry about it.

**-:- That looks like all of them.. Anyways, please review~! I love getting reviews :) They make me happy. **

_**Disclaimers! Yay!**__** - I love disclaimers... Especially when they say funny stuff! Haha! X) Anyways, I don't own Bleach. Ever. NEVER. But it's on my Christmas list!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Akane couldn't help but let out a tired yawn. She had spent all night fretting..<p>

She looked up at the clear blue sky and stopped walking towards the academy.

Today was graduation day. Surprised? Don't be.

Yes, yes, after many years of learning a whole other four years (felt like forty. Probably was) of information, the redheaded young (not many more. At least she still looked the same) lady was graduating her school. Again.

She had never graduated a school while dead before, so at least it was something.. somewhat new.

She took in a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air that seemed somehow thicker than the air back in the Living World (she missed it sometimes, but not a lot). It seemed a whole lot better here, but somehow a whole lot better back with the living. Akane shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about such bad things. She couldn't go back anyway, so why even think about it?

Well.. She could visit. In a gigai.

But it wouldn't be the same. Her friends have probably died or grown old by now. Even if they did see her somehow, they'd probably think they were going crazy in old age.

It _has_ been quite a long time.

* * *

><p>"Akane Takeda."<p>

The redhead prayed a quick prayer and made her way to the small stage.

The Soutaichou (he was old and wrinkly and intimidating) handed her a scroll with her squad's number on it (she guessed it's contents), a zanpakuto, and shook her hand before bowing and congratulating her.

The young Shinigami bowed deeply in return and walked past him and looked longingly at the flight of stairs she had to go down.

After passing three taichous.

Kyoraku-taichou was easy to walk by. He tipped his goofy hat as she passed and she smiled softly at him.

Zaraki-taichou was a little harder. He glared at her with an evil, wicked grin and she scurried by him quickly.

She almost leapt for joy when she saw the stairs coming towards her (vice versa, actually), but she knew she had one more taichou left.

Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou. Sama.

His handsome dark, glaring eyes watched her as she passed, slowly. She smiled at him cutely before going down the stairs and stumbling down the last step, not bothering to glance back and see his expression (which probably didn't change) because she was frightened.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! I'm so glad it's over!" Akane stretched and yawned loudly, careful not to drop her newly obtained zanpakuto.<p>

It looked exactly like everyone else's.

Black with a black sheath. Woo-hoo.

She sat down on a nearby empty bench (where was everyone?) and unrolled her scroll. She pouted the second she saw what it said.

**Congratulations on your successful graduation. **

**The Thirteen Protection Squads would like to thank you for your efforts and present to you, your average grades from all your years here at the Soul Reaper Academy. **

**-:-**

**Kidou Average - 97.6** (Akane grinned foolishly. She liked kidou.)

**-:-**

**Hakuda Average - 67.3 **(She frowned. She wasn't too good at hakuda, but guessed it would come in handy in the future.)

**-:-**

**Zanjutsu Average - 78.9 **(Sword fighting was hard, but she liked it a tad bit more than hakuda.)

**-:-**

The rest of the scroll didn't really matter to her (math, social studies, English, Japanese, and such) so she re-rolled it and set it down beside her.

She laid her zanpakuto on her lap and stared at it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And stared at it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And stared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane hung her head. Of course it wasn't going to communicate with her so soon!

She was such an idiot sometimes.

She stood up, hung her sword around her waist, and picked her scroll up, suddenly aware that she didn't know her squad number.

The redhead flailed her arms around spastically.

"Oh no! I have to be at my squad in two hours! Ahh!"

* * *

><p>Setsuko glared at her paperwork.<p>

She didn't want to do it. She never did.

But she had to before all the new members arrived.

And that was in...

She looked up from her desk and at the clock.

Two hours.

She sighed, looked around, making sure no one was around, and flipped through the files.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

She flipped through the last few and sighed.

None of them even slightly _resembled_ her.

Akane Takeda...

Setsuko laid her head down on her desk.

_I never thought I'd see her again... _

"... What are you doing?"

Icy blue eyes sharpened quickly and the silver-haired woman straightened up, glaring at the man who entered the room.

"Filing papers. Leave."

Gorgeous dark eyes stared back and the man shrugged.

"You only have two hours, Setsuko-chan. You might want to hurry it up."

The silver-haired Shinigami glared at him icily as he picked up some papers from her desk that she had filed earlier that day.

She stayed silent, not replying to his taunt as he strolled out of her 'office' and she looked back at her paperwork.

Well, in reality, it isn't _hers_, but her captain's.

Her job, though, is to do all of it since Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't exactly the best one with a pen and paper.

She sighed and began, knowing that she only had two hours to finish all the possible new Squad members.

.

.

.

.

.

_Stupid Yumichika. _

* * *

><p>Akane wasn't that surprised when she discovered (on the other side of the campus) there was a bulletin with everyone's Squad number on it. When she strolled up to the enormous board, she began scouting it for her own name.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her finger pressed against her name and she followed its trail to where it named her new home.

.

.

**AKANE TAKEDA - SQUAD SIX**

.

.

.

The redhead slammed her forehead against the bulletin board.

_Squad Six? Isn't that Kuchiki-sama's Squad?_

The impact made her head pound and she stumbled away from the it with wobbly steps.

"Guaahh..." She mumbled, rubbing the bump on her forehead.

Akane sighed and stared at her zanpakuto.

"Well, I guess I better get going, huh, zanpakuto-san?"

When no reply came (no surprise there), the redhead started walking away from the academy.

* * *

><p>It took only two minutes.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Where... am I?"

.

.

.

.

"Ah! I was just here!"

.

.

.

.

"Wait.. didn't I just see this?"

.

.

.

.

"HELP MEEEEE~!"

.

.

.

.

Setsuko looked out of her window and her eyes widened.

_Akane!_

The redhead looked as lost as ever and had comical tears falling down her pale, cute cheeks.

The observing silver-haired Shinigami almost screamed when she saw her bald squad mate walking in Akane's direction.

Setsuko acted quickly, lifting her window and diving through it, rolling professionally before tackling Akane into a bush, leaving Ikkaku dazed and confused (she hoped).

-:-

"What are you doing here?" the silver-haired beauty hissed.

Akane blinked owlishly. "I'm looking for my Squad."

"Well, you're not in this one! Leave!"

"B-but.. I'm lost! And I don't know where Squad Six is.."

. . . . . . . .

"You're in Squad Eleven."

"Wha-? I am?"

The two Shinigami were yanked out of the bush and Setsuko immediately pulled the redhead and herself out of Ikkaku's grip.

"Who's this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Akane was momentarily blinded by his hair or lack of, and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling or bursting out in melodic laughter.

"She's from the Sixth Squad. She somehow made it here and is lost. I'll escort her to her squad immediately, Ikkaku-fukutaichou."

The silver-haired woman snatched the redhead and bolted out of the Squad gates before her bald friend could stop her.

When they reached a dead end (how..?) in the mysterious maze called Seireitei, Setsuko took a deep breath then started trekking towards her friend's Squad.

.

.

.

.

They walked in silence until the taller and more muscular Shinigami decided to speak in her apathetic, musical voice.

"You must be very stupid to somehow make your way to the Eleventh Squad instead of the Sixth."

The redhead spastically babbled an answer with an array of moving her arms, "I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I thought I was going the right way until I figured out the map I had found was upside down and then when I flipped it the right way, it was really the wrong way and then I tried asking for directions and people stared at me 'cause I haven't received my shihakusho from my taichou, who I don't even know!"

"Byakuya Kuchiki is the Captain of the Sixth Squad."

"O-oh. I guess that, but then I thought maybe it was Gin Ichimaru, but then I remembered that he's the Captain of the Fifth Squad, I think. Is he? I-I-I-I'm so sorry for babbling!"

The silver-haired woman let a ghost of a smile grace her face and Akane noticed it with a cheery smile of her own.

"Takeda-san."

"Y-yes. Ikeda-san?"

"Why did you decide to become a Shinigami?"

"O-oh.. Well, when I first arrived in the Soul Society, I was lonely and sad all the time.. But I found out that I could, uh, see you again if I became a Shinigami! And plus, I was really sad for all the Hollows.. So I enrolled in the Academy as fast as I could!"

"You felt.. sad for the Hollows? Why is that? They're evil creatures that Soul Reapers are sent to destroy."

"Well.. They _are_ evil... But I think it's because of something that happened while they were people.. Like, maybe they lost someone important to them (Setsuko cringed) or maybe a girl dumped them or something happened and they were really, really sad! So when they died.. they were overcome with sadness. So I think that maybe, as a Shinigami, I'm supposed to, uhh, kill them to, you know, end their misery! But I don't think anyone should really kill a Hollow _because _it's in misery, because I guess it's our duty and stuff to kill them, but I still think that we Shinigami should ca-"

"I understand your point."

"O-oh.. Sorry."

.

.

.

.

.

"Say, Ikeda-san?"

"Yes?"

"What seat are you in the Eleventh Squad?"

"I am the eighth seat."

"Wow! That means you must be really powerful! Do you know your zanpakuto's name?"

"Yes."

"Wow! That's so cool! What's its name?"

"Inuyuki Hyoma [A/N: Inuyuki - Ice dog. Hyoma - Ice demon]."

"Whoa... That's amazing! I wish I knew _my _zanpakuto's name.."

"Learning your sword's name is a long, hard, complication process that someone like you will never comprehend."

"O-oh..."

.

.

.

.

"We're here."

* * *

><p>The gates were tall and wide and Akane almost fell over onto her face when she realized the enormous size of the sign of the Sixth Squad.<p>

"Thanks so much, Ikeda-san!"

. . . .

"You were disturbing my squad mates. Please do no return to the Eleventh Squad ever again."  
>"Wha-? Oh.. Sorry! I can hang out with you though, sometimes, right?"<p>

The silver-haired Shinigami walked away, looking over her shoulder with a ghost of a smile, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Tears.<p>

She slammed her fist into a table and sobbed quietly in her other hand.

_Why? _

_Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? _

_Why can't she **REMEMBER**?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Memories of You! Please review and have a Merry Christmas! **

_P.S - Don't be a loser who says 'Happy Holidays'. It's not right. We all know it's a holiday.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Because it enjoys being with you. A lot. I think ya'll should get married. **

**Hahaha! Well, Happy New Years! And Merry Christmas! I'm not going anywhere today.. Is that sad? **

**-:-**

**Thanks to... **

_Time Lady Callisto _- For alerting and reviewing! Thanks so much! Reviews always make me feel like I have a good story!

Reply - Thank you! Well, here you go! Your review encouraged me to write another chapter! And have a Happy New Year!

**-:-**

**If I forgot you, I give you permission to hit me in the face with a pogo stick. **

**-:-**

**Disclaimer - DISCLAIMED!**

**-:-**

**Enjoy!**

**And please review. It makes me feel happy rumblies in my tummy. **

* * *

><p>Akane Takeda took a few deep breaths.<p>

Stretched.

Checked her breath.

Fixed her hair.

Fiddled her thumbs.

Anything but touch the sliding door to her Squad's main room.

No. Anything but going in there. ANYTHING.

Why, you ask? Because.

She was late, and everyone else would be there, so she'd be stared at.

_But.. I just need to get some courage and charge in there... Yeah! It'll be easy. Like ripping off a band-aid. _

The redhead nodded to her own pep talk and took another quick breath before yanking the door open and bolting in.

Immediately, she collided with something and looked up at a light blue scarf with owlish, sparkling eyes.

"A-ah... I-I-I'm sorry, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama! I was, uh, err, lost," She said lamely.

She felt like repeatedly banging her head against a brick wall.

Her taichou's dark eyes glared at her until he stated, "Go stand with the others."

The redhead scurried away from him and shoved herself into the back of the crowd of new members.

They were all glaring at her.

As a spiky redheaded man started listing some rules and conditions, Akane hit her forehead with her knuckles repeatedly.

_I'm such an idiot- no! No, no, no, Akane! You weren't an idiot. You were just doing what you had to do! That's right. It's Kuchiki-taichou's fault for making it such a big deal! Yeah. Calm down. _

A few people had walked away and the young lady raised a brow.

The pineapple head at the front of the room was passing out shihakusho for each new member.

_Oh. Duh. I'm so dumb sometimes! Haha... ha. _

"Akane Takeda!"

"A-ah! That's me!" The young lady slithered her way through her new team until the crowd spit her out at the front of the room.

The redheaded man (he had a lieutenant's badge.. Fancy) handed her a small shihakusho and raised a tattooed brow (they were just tattoos. No brows. Kinda scary).

"So, umm, Lieutenant-san.. Do I have a room? Or a seat?" Akane asked curiously.

The man kept his brow raised before answering in a very masculine, goofy voice, "Y-yeah. Your room number is on the board. You," He looked down at his clipboard, "don't have a seat."

His fellow redhead pouted, "Oh, well that stinks! Thanks anyway, Lieutenant-san!"

-:-

Renji Abarai watched curiously as Akane Takeda walked away with her shihakusho and a cloud of cheerfulness.

He glanced at his taichou.

The handsome Kuchiki was glaring at the retreating cute woman.

Renji shuddered.

* * *

><p>Setsuko couldn't help but let a satisfied sigh escape her pale lips when she placed her (finished) paperwork on her taichou's desk, and just in time as well. The new members poured into the Squad barracks and the silver-haired eighth seat couldn't run to her room quick enough.<p>

Until she ran straight into Ikkaku's chest.

_My only chance of freedom... _

"Ah! Setsuko! Just the lady I was lookin' for."

_Gone. _

"Not now. I'm going to my room to-"

_Quickly! An excuse is needed.. _

_**You have to pee. **_

_... You have the worst ideas ever, Inuyuki. _

_**Shut up! I was trying to help. **_

"Do more paperwork."

Her baldheaded superior slammed his arm in front of her, blocking her way.

_**Strategize, baka!**_

_Of course. _

The silver-haired eighth seat slipped underneath his arm and started running, pumping her arms by her sides.

"Ah! COME BACK HERE!"

"No. I have paperwork to- Oof!"

Setsuko slammed into Yumichika's chest and stumbled backwards, glaring at his handsome features as he blinked, raising a delicate brow curiously.

"HA! Grab her, Yumichika!" Ikkaku cheered.

The dark-haired man grabbed her shoulders and chuckled.

"Good afternoon, Setsuko-san."

_**Kick 'im!**_

_Where? _

_**Right in the family jewels! If he has 'em. **_

Immediately following her zanpakuto's plan, she kicked him below the belt and when he doubled over, she pulled away from him and his accomplice and ran.

_**Success! **_

_Yes... Victory. _

"Oi!" Ikkaku didn't sound happy, "GET BACK HERE, BITCH!"

Setsuko glared at him icily and he froze.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again."

Then she strolled away.

* * *

><p>Akane had been given cleaning duty (since no one else wanted to do it and she was good at cleaning) and had went around the whole Squad, cleaning everything there was to clean.<p>

Nighttime had come sooner than ever before and when she entered her new room to sleep, she sighed in disappointment.

It was so bland.

She neatly undressed before slipping into her sleeping kimono (which she put on with a confused expression) and crawling into her bedroll.

It was so soft.. And it smelled like flowers.

The scent caused her eyes to flutter closed and her breathing to become more calm.

Akane was lulled into a delicate dream.

* * *

><p>Everything was glazed over.<p>

It was blurry, like she was opening her eyes in the water.

She soon realized she _was _in water.

Or was she?

She reached out and tried to touch the water.

When her pale hand collided with it, it dawned upon her that the water was more of a jell.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She looked up and gasped.

It took a few moments to realize that she was probably at the bottom of the ocean and was looking up at some children swimming.

It was much too blurry to tell who they were, but she could hear them laughing.

She tried to yell or shout to them, but their giggles simply turned into balls of laughter, until finally, they swam to shore leaving her all by herself.

Suddenly, there was a large wave of water and she heard the joyful squeals of the children as they ran away from it.

.

.

.

.

.

Then she saw nothing.

.

.

-:-

Now she was lying down.

Where was she?

She tried to open her mouth, but she couldn't.

She looked around with her forest green eyes and saw flowers.

Everywhere.

It was still blurry.

She blinked, but it didn't go away.

"Oooh. Pretty!"

A young child picked up a flower nearby and stuck it in her hair.

"Looky! I'm a flower princess!"

The flower blew out of her hair and the child frowned.

It took only a few seconds for her to realize the child was _she_.

Akane tried to reach out towards her child self, but couldn't move.

A sudden gush of wind caused a wave of petals to go up into the air.

The young Akane grinned and the older Akane screamed, the petals covering her and hiding her from view.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then she went into a dream of darkness and nothingness.

* * *

><p>Setsuko, however, was not yet asleep.<p>

She had barely escaped Ikkaku and Yumichika (they wanted her to talk to the new members. Pssh) and really did have to do some paperwork.

Then she had to deliver it to Squads four, three, two, and eight.

She should really leave this Squad.

She blew out her candle before lying down in her bedroll.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to coax herself into a deep sleep.

When that didn't help, she sat up and looked around the room in the darkness, trying to find anything to cure her boredom.

Setsuko sighed.

Nothing.

_**Go to sleep! I'm tired!**_

_I apologize, Inuyuki. I'm ... too tired to sleep._

_**That doesn't make sense!**_

_I know._

.

.

.

.

_**Are you going to talk to her? **_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She doesn't remember. It doesn't matter. _

_**Okay.. **_

.

.

.

There was refreshing silence and Setsuko laid her head down once more, this time, lulling herself into a light sleep, accompanied by a dream.

* * *

><p>It was so happy here, wherever here was.<p>

There was a mother, and a father, and children.

They were all so happy.

So cheerful.

So carefree.

The children were outside.

Playing.

The mother was cooking in the kitchen, smiling and laughing and kissing her husband.

It was a good, sunny day.

They were kicking a ball around in the yard.

It went into the street and Setsuko screamed when one of the children ran after it.

"No!"

But whatever happened was hidden from view, for the dream ended and the silver-haired Shinigami woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

><p>Inuyuki tried to comfort her master, but thewoman was in hysterical sobs.<p>

Her master was confusing.

"Please.. Tell me what happened, Setsuko!"

The silver-haired Shinigami tried to calm herself, but simply covered her face with her hands.

"I-I-I can't."

"Please. It'll help you."

"I-I-I-I-... I won't."

The zanpakuto frowned.

"Please, Setsuko."

Setsuko stood up and walked out of her room, causing her zanpakuto's mental form to disappear.

-:-

Setsuko leaned on the railing and took a shaky deep breath.

_Calm down._

_**Setsuko...**_

_Not now.. I need to handle this alone. _

_**But.. I am you! In a way.**_

_Not now. _

_**... Okay...**_

The woman took in another shaky breath, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

It probably wasn't the best time to cry and be all mushy and gooey (her description of being weak), but she couldn't help it.

Looking around her, she confirmed there was no one around before collapsing and covering her face with her arms.

_**Setsuko!**_

_No-... Not.. Now. _

The silver-haired woman let a few quiet sobs out and tears began spilling a bit faster.

She'd never cried like this before.

Ever.

_**Setsuko... Please!**_

The Shinigami ignored her zanpakuto's plea and sat there crying like a child for a few minutes that felt like years.

.

.

.

.

Setsuko's tears fell from her arms onto the ground.

Cold, bitter wind blew some of her hair around in an array of silver.

She would've looked beautiful if she wasn't crying her eyes out.

.

.

.

"Setsuko-san?"

.

.

A voice.

.

.

.

She looked up and turned her head to face him.

Her eyes were red and tears were still slipping continuously out of her icy blue eyes.

She did _not _look beautiful.

.

.

.

.

Yumichika.

.

.

.

.

They had a stare off for a long moment.

His eyes being wide and shocked.

Hers was being the same.

.

.

.

.

Quickly, with a red face from embarrassment, she ran back into her room and slid the door shut behind it, locking it and placing a broom strategically so that it would ensure privacy.

When she couldn't hear his footsteps, breath, or voice, she slipped back into her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, praying sleep would find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updating this story in a long time! I just got caught up in my Naruto one because I had so many reviews :) They made me so happy! I was giggling all day and my friends were like, "What's up with you?" and I was like, "Nothin'... Go back to your pudding!" And the end :) Nahh! But really. **

**Think about it. **

**THANKS TO - **

_ALERTS - _

efrosty - Thank you very much for alerting! I love alerts :) And favoriting.. And reviews! And i love you!

FireChild24 - Thank you. *whisper*- You complete me. Ahaahaha! I'm so odd!

Inspired Kid - I'm glad you're inspired, friend. Thank you so much for alerting :)

NeeMou - Thank you!THANK!YOU!THANK!YOU!THANK!YOU! Thank... You.

_FAVORITING - _

FireChild24 - WHOA.

Inspired Kid - WHOOOOA.

**-:-**

**If I forgot you, I give you permission to hit me with a kitten.**

**-:-**

**DISCLAIMER - **

What do cows say?

_M-_

THIS BE DISCLAIMED, BEOTCH!

_:[_

Haha.. I'll leave..

**-:-**

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews are loved, as are alerts and favorites! **

**Flames will be used to roast marshmellows :) **

**Constructive criticism, please!**

**-:-**

_Shikamettsura - Frowny Face_

* * *

><p>Akane had never drunken any alcohol before.<p>

No beer.

Nothing like that at all.

So when she was invited to go drinking with a few of Renji's friends (she always followed Renji around because the mess usually followed him), she couldn't help but give in to the urge to go.

. . .

She couldn't wait to make a fool out of herself.

* * *

><p>Setsuko cracked her knuckles and was satisfied when she heard a series of pops.<p>

Today was 'Give Setsuko Way Too Much Paperwork' Day, apparently.

And 'Ignore Yumichika' Day.

She face-palmed, and covered the act quickly by rubbing her temples.

Oh the dread she felt from letting him see her like that..

Swollen, red eyes.

Tear stained cheeks.

She must've looked like a wreck.

Not like she cared what he thought anyway.

_Speak of the Devil._

_Look down. _

The silver-haired Shinigami looked back down at her paperwork, picking up her pen and carefully filling in some random blanks, and forging her captain's signature (something she had learned quickly).

The dark-haired man in front of her, who was pretending to need something, glanced at her from behind his curtain of hair.

"Setsuko-san."

She ignored him and blew gently on her signature before putting it on her 'done' pile.

Then she picked up another.

"Setsuko-san."

The icily eyed woman looked over the paper quickly before thrusting it in Yumichika's face.

"Return this to the Fourth Squad immediately, fourth seat."

He scrunched his nose up when his title reached his ears.

He snatched the paper anyway and walked out of the room before sending one last glance at the eighth seat.

Setsuko was hurriedly signing away at papers and ignoring his presence.

. . .

Yumichika walked away.

* * *

><p>Akane scrubbed the halls and floors more vigorously than ever before.<p>

No, she wasn't annoyed. It took a lot to get her annoyed and very little to calm her down.

She was anxious.

She had never, ever drunken an alcoholic beverage!

Would she be arrested?

_No, no.. No._

_That's just ridiculous. _

_Simply ridiculous. _

The redhead shook her entire head, causing her ringlets to bounce, before continuing to clean.

_I won't drink that much. _

_I'll be fine. _

When a shadow cast over her, she didn't even bother to look up, expecting whomever was standing there to step around her.

Apparently, that's not how their boat floated.

A clearing of the throat caused Akane to push up her shihakusho sleeves and stand up.

"You could've just stepped around m- Ah! Kuchiki-taichou!"

The clumsy redhead, flushed and embarrassed by her taichou's sudden appearance, slipped on the area she had once been cleaning and toppled over where the handsome man had once been standing (he moved! What a jerk.).

She coughed out a polite, "G-good morning, Kuchiki-taichou" before promptly lying her head on the ground and allowing her soul to slip out of her lips comically.

The man scoffed at her childish behavior before walking away with such grace and power, that Akane had to sit up and observe his strut.

Her eyes glazed over.

_I wish I could be as graceful and powerful as... _

Flowers.

Waves.

A girl.

_As a princess._

* * *

><p>Setsuko had finished paperwork early.<p>

Thank the Heavens.

She stretched her arms out and packed up her things, staring at her window as the sun began to sink under the hills.

_**Perty. **_

_If you meant to say 'pretty', then I agree whole-heartedly with you. _

Setsuko let the ghost of a smirk appear on her face when she heard her zanpakuto 'humph' in her Inner World.

She picked up her bag and had almost pushed her chair in all the way before Ikkaku barged in.

"Oi!"

She averted her eyes, "Ikkaku-san. Your baldhead is blinding me. Please refrain from standing near any light source."

The man's eye twitched before he grabbed the front of the woman's shihakusho with an angry, fake smile.  
>"What... did you say.. ?"<p>

Setsuko kicked him in the gut and he released her, causing her to gracefully land on the balls of her feet.

"What did you want to tell me, Ikkaku-san?" She pretended to clean herself of his germs as she reached for her bag.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yumichika by the door, staring at her intently.

_He still won't let it go._

"Yumichika and I are goin' drinkin' with the gang! And you're comin'."

The silver-haired woman scoffed.

"I don't drink."

Ikkaku smirked, "Yeah, ya do."

She hid a blush by pretending to search for a pen, "You have no proof. And I'd much rather train than drink with a group of sweaty and not to mention drunk men."

Yumichika stepped fully into the room and changed his expression from worried to arrogant.

He flipped his bangs, "Some women will be there."  
>Setsuko ignored him completely, shoving him out of her way and walking out of her office.<p>

Ikkaku followed her quickly after raising a brow at his feminine friend.

"What happened between you two?"

The man with the luscious hair shook his head, "Nothing at all. Just handed her more paperwork than usual."

Ikkaku snorted then bolted out of the office and yelling after the silver-haired woman.

Yumichika followed after furrowing his brows in thought.

* * *

><p>Akane stared nervously at the large group at the bar.<p>

There were so many people.. And all of them were Renji's friends!

She turned around.

"I forgot my hairbrush. I'll be right back."  
>Before she could run, Renji grabbed her shoulder, "Akane! You can't leave! C'mon! You haven't even met any of the gang yet!"<br>"G-gang? Like guns and mobsters and murder?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

"N-nothing.. Lead on."

-:-

The redhead's ringlets were the star of the party.

A buxom woman who called herself Matsumoto Rangiku had fawned over them, calling her an adorable youngster.

She was nice, but her .. shirt was distracting.

-:-

Rukia Kuchiki was very polite and unique.

She, too had fawned over the bright red ringlets, but in a much different way.

"Ah!" The black-haired noble hit her head softly, as though she just realized something, "Your hair is just like Renji's! How odd. I wonder if he's been related to you this whole time.." Then she walked off, muttering nonsense to herself.

-:-

Hisagi Shuuhei (who was one of the most gorgeous man she had ever met) had played with one of the red curls until he laughed and apologized, saying he had never seen such curly hair.

"That's pretty impressive!" He had said before running off and talking with another woman.

-:-

Izuru Kira had commented on them, but he was much too shy for her liking.

He had smiled cutely, but then became flustered and went back to staring at his drink.

-:-

Momo Hinamori had admired the curls until a very short child with silver hair diverted her.

"Oh! Is this your little brother?" Akane had asked.

The boy immediately exploded in her face, telling her immediately that he was a captain and _not_ a _child. _

Akane had turned as red as her hair and bowed as low as she could go.

"I'm s-so sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou! I- you- height- short- I- red- blue -silver- GAH! I'm so sorry, sir!" She then repeatedly bowed before the captain waved her off and she went to meet the rest of the gang.

-:-

She also got to meet Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou, whom she preceded to bow to (after the Hitsugaya incident) and introduce herself, but had squeaked and looked up with owlish, sparkly, ocean eyes when Kyoraku-taichou had begun to play with a strand of her hair like a child.

"Wow! So curly."

His handsome friend scolded him immediately, "Kyoraku! That's impolite! You should at least ask her first."

He turned to her and flashed a beautiful smile, "May I?"

Akane nodded and leaned forward, allowing the man to play with a piece for a few moments before he laughed, "I've never seen hair so curly or so red! Thank you, Takeda-san and please forgive my friend."

She giggled, "It's no problem, Ukitake-taichou! People were surprised back in the World of the Living, too! I guess no one really has such odd hair!"

Then she chatted with them for a minutes until she excused herself and was just about to shake hands with a Gin Ichimaru, before a _familiar _silver-haired Shinigami, followed by three men and a child, entered the bar.

* * *

><p>Setsuko hadn't been more surprised when a flurry of bright red ringlets collided with her chest and a young girl was hugging her, almost swirling the pair in a circle.<p>

"Setsuko-san! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How's your zanpakuto? How is your squad? How are you feeling?"

Each question smacked the silver-haired woman in the face before she finally retaliated and asked a question of her own.

"What are you doing here?"

Akane smiled a dazzling smile (causing not only Zaraki-taichou to smirk hungrily, but Hisagi Shuuhei as well to turn and stare. Pigs.) and replied, "I'm here to drink with my squad! Isn't that great? I've never drank before! Does that make me dumb? Is drinking fun?"

Setsuko's eye twitched.

"You .. Why? Drinking isn't that great. I've done it before ("Ha! I told you s-" Ikkaku began, but he was abruptly kneed in the stomach) and it's not all that great. You drink too much, and you humiliate yourself. Drink too less and everyone will depend on you to work the next morning."

Akane stared, sucking up the information like a sponge, "Oooh.. But I've always wanted to try it! Just a little maybe?"

Setsuko looked away before looking back at the smaller girl's ocean blue eyes.

Then she allowed a ghost of a smile appear of her face, unnoticed by many.

"Fine. Just try a little."

The curly redheaded young lady started skipping away, but Setsuko still attempted to call after her, "Don't drink too much!"

* * *

><p>Setsuko traced the rim of her cup with the tip of her finger, carefully sneaking glances at Akane to ensure her safety.<p>

She had taken one simple sip from her drink and had scrunched up her nose in disgust, shaking her pretty little head and causing her bouncy curls to dance.

When she felt someone sit beside her in the booth, she stiffened.

. . .

Yumichika .

.

.

.

"Tell me."

His voice no longer held that teasing femininity and pride.

Setsuko turned away and looked out the window.

It looked like it was going to snow soon.

_**You love snow, don'tcha? **_

_Yes.. I do. We both do. _

The silence was broken yet again when Yumichika laid a soft hand her shoulder.

"Setsuko.. Please."

The silver-haired woman shoved him off of her and almost out of the booth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone, fourth seat. Go drink with Ikkaku. Talk with our taichou. Entertain the fukutaichou. Just leave me _alone._"

There was so much more venom in her voice than she had originally planned and its affect was clear on Yumichika's face.

He stiffened his usually beautiful features, and his eyes were filled with worry.

"Setsuko," his tone was so much more serious now, "as your friend, I want to know.. What.. happened."

The silver-haired girl growled at him, "Get out of my face, Yumichika. It's none of your business. Now leave."

This time, she stood up and gave him no option but to leave the booth so that she could escape.

Yumichika attempted to follow her, but she squeezed between people and he lost track of her.

. . .

Setsuko sat down at the bar and asked for the strongest thing they had.

. . .

_He.. I can't let anyone get close to me ever again._

* * *

><p>Akane sniffed her drink, "It even smells funny.. I don't think I really want to drink anymore..."<p>

Renji, as drunk as ever, threw an arm around her shoulder, slurring his words, "C'mon, Akane-chan! Just a wittle?"

The fellow redhead removed his arm and looked at the time.

_Oh snap! It's.. it's! It's late!_

"Renji-fukutaichou! We need to go! It's almost five in the morning! Kuchiki-taichou will be so angry.." Akane pleaded, but Renji simply crumpled onto the floor, snoring.

She almost stomped on him, but controlled her anger and attempted to lift him.

"Oohf! You-... yo-... GAHH... You're so much heavier than you look, fukutaichou..." She groaned.

The man gurgled some incoherent words and the young lady tried to drag him out of the bar.

"Renji-fukutaichou! We need to leave! Fukutaichou!"

The adorable young woman looked around nervously before sighing.

"I'm apologize in advance, Renji-fukutaichou.."

Quickly and as softly as possible, she slapped him across the face and he stirred to drunken life.

"H-huh? Akane?"

Renji squinted at her face, but she simply frowned, "Fukutaichou, we need to get back to the Squad. Could you try walking?"

_This is going to take forever.._

When they arrived at the Squad, it was almost six in the morning.

Their walk had consisted of constant dead ends and forgetting useful routes.

In the end, Akane had to wrap one of Renji's arms around her shoulder and try and reach around his waist to try and walk and drag him.

He had practically fainted when they stepped into the Squad, and to Akane's horror, he had collapsed on her, leaving her to try and bear him weight.

"A-ah! Fukutaichou.. Please wake up.. Ah!" She was almost crushed by his weight and her whispers, she knew, would not wake him.

That's when she saw him.

. . .

In all his proud glory, exiting his Captain's Quarters, probably just finishing some paperwork.

_Kuchiki-taichou! He's my only hope for right now!_

"T-taichou!"

He stopped in mid-stride and looked down at her.

It was almost like a reverse Romeo and Juliet (except Juliet was a man who looked down on Romeo, who was a curly redheaded girl who was being squished beneath her drunken fukutaichou. Yeah. That would be a great play.)

"Renji-fukutaichou got drunk and now I can't get him off me! I'm not quite strong enough to get him off, so could you, uhh, help me, please?"

His icy black eyes stared down at her then he disappeared.

_Shunpo? _

Then, the handsome captain reappeared in front of her, with an impassive look on his face.

Byakuya lifted his fukutaichou by his arm with ease and the squished redhead sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much, taichou.. Phewf! I thought he was going to squish me.."

Akane held her arms out and the dark haired noble in front of her raised a brow; the notion was barely noticed.

"I'll take him, now! If you can do it, I guess so can I! I just need to get him to his room, anyways. It's close by, right?"

Byakuya graced her with a response, "I will take him. Someone as small and as weak as you will not be able to carry him up the stairs."

The curly haired girl pouted, "I may be small, but I can do it!"

The noble glared daggers at her.

Was she talking back to her own taichou?

So he left.

Byakuya dumped his fukutaichou into the other redhead's arms and walked away, only glancing back to see if she was struggling.

She had collapsed and been crushed.

. . .

* * *

><p>"Thank you again, taichou! I honestly wouldn't have gotten him anywhere!"<p>

Akane bowed politely and smiled up at her captain.

Byakuya glared back at her before turning and walking away.

The redhead quickly walked after him, staying close behind him.

He glanced behind himself.

The handsome Shinigami stopped walking and the redhead that was following him almost collided with his back.

Byakuya glared at her.

"A-ah.. Well, Kuchiki-taichou, you see, I, ahh, I thought maybe since Renji-fukutaichou was, uhh, _sick_, I could take over some of his duties! I'd hate to be sick and come back to a big load of work!"

Her ocean blue eyes sparkled and Byakuya glowered into them.

* * *

><p>Akane happily looked over the paper.<p>

_Oh! This is a file to the Tenth Squad! Better put it innnnn... This pile!_

The redheaded Shinigami gently placed the form on a stack of other papers that was starting to rise.

She stood up (she had been leaning over.. Man, her back hurt) and placed her hands on her hips, observing what else she had to do.

_There were some papers over there.. Oh, and look at that mess. I'll clean that up, too.._

_This pile goes to the taichou and this pile is specifically for Renji-fukutaichou.._

Akane glanced at the handsome dark-haired man who sat at his desk, writing away gracefully.

She was quite shocked that he allowed her to help.. She almost expected him to reject her offer (actually, he did. Three times. But she came anyway), but was even more happy when he didn't shut the door to the office in her face (she stuck her foot in the way).

Her ringlets bounced as she turned towards her captain and held out of a pile of paperwork for him.

"This is all for you, apparently, Kuchiki-taichou! Renji has a horrible organization system here, but I managed to put this pile together for you!"

Byakuya looked up from his present work and stared the work down with his dark eyes.

Akane giggled and he switched his gaze to her.

"I'll do it if you don't want to, taichou."

He rose and took the papers from her with the expression of a snobbish noble.

"It is the responsibility of a Captain. Not a unseated Squad member."

She blinked owlishly, not quite understanding the insult, and smiled, "Of course! That was silly of me to think that! I'll get back to work," she gave him a mock salute, "Good luck, captain!"

Byakuya looked down at his work so that she didn't see his eye twitch.

. . .

This woman was testing his patience.

. . .

* * *

><p>Setsuko was glad.<p>

Oh, so glad she didn't drink.

She woke up the next morning in her bed (She walked herself home after midnight), completely sober and headache free.

_Good morning, Inuyuki._

The silver-haired woman snatched up her zanpakuto and attached it to her obi.

She let the ghost of a smile grace her lips when she heard an echoing yawn in her Inner World.

_**Ahhhh... Good mornin', Setsuko. Why are we leaving so eaaaarrrllly? **_

_I have to do the Captain's paperwork. And he's probably hung over. _

_**Baka-taichou! You should be relaxing! **_

_I'd much rather be in my office. _

Setsuko's eye twitched when she heard her zanpakuto give her a raspberry, probably spreading spit everywhere.

_Cut that out. You're getting my Inner World dirty._

_**Pshh! It's fine in here! But..**_

_But?_

_**When are you visiting again? I get... lonely.**_

The silver-haired Shinigami fixed her bag on her shoulder and replied allowed, "Soon. Hopefully."

Inuyuki danced around in her Inner World and Setsuko sighed.

_Such a child. _

_**What'd you say?**_

_You heard me. I have work to do. Stop distracting me._

_**OLD COOT!**_

She slid the door open and bowed, ignoring the groans and protests against the light she let it.

"Good morning, Zaraki-taichou."

She closed the door and sauntered to 'her' desk and before sitting down, she eyed her captain and his guests.

He was sprawled across his couch, face hidden amongst the pillows.

"Miss Fukutaichou."  
>"Ah! Hi, Shikamettsura-chan!"<p>

The pink ball of energy bounced onto her shoulder and peered at her paperwork.

"Can I doodle?" She asked.

Setsuko, having been prepared, took out a blank piece of paper and gave it to girl (or woman..) without breaking eye contact with her paperwork.

"Ahh... Setsuko-.. Gbbbahh... Is that you...?"

Ikkaku's hung-over voice was carried to her ears and the woman replied, "Yes, Ikkaku-san."

He rolled into her view (apparently he was somewhere else on the floor) and whined loudly, "You're a woman.. You know how to treat hangovers, right?"

Her eye twitched and she threw a pen down at his shiny head.

The impact and the noise caused him to roll back to his original position with a loud groan, causing echoes across the room.

"Who else is in here, Captain?"

The mumbled reply wasn't audible, so Setsuko ignored the other people's presence, scribbling busily.

. . .

_**This is so quiet.. Where is HIM? **_

_Who cares. _

_**You.**_

The woman abruptly smacked her sheath before continuing to write.

_**Ha-ha! I was just kidding! You need to loosen up!**_

_No, I don't. I shall not acknowledge he who shall not be named._

_**You mean... Yumichika? **_

_Shut up. _

Setsuko sighed before looking up and realizing that the man himself had entered the room, completely sober and now poking Ikkaku's head gingerly with his foot.

"This is so.. unbecoming of you, Ikkaku.. I mean, honestly.. You'd think you guys would hold back _some _on the sake.."

The feminine man was hit in the back of the head with a pillow, knocking him to the ground.

"Quit your bitchin', Yumichika..." Zaraki-taichou grumbled.

Setsuko stopped herself from snorting, unfortunately drawing the fourth seat's attention.

Yumichika glanced at her with worried eyes before returning to prodding Ikkaku.

"C'mon! You said you were going to train with me today! Plus we've got some new recruits to beat up."

"Shut up.. Gah... My head!"  
>The observing silver-haired woman sighed before blowing gently on her ink.<p>

. . .

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Memories of You!<strong>

**I love all of you! Even if you don't review, favorite, or alert!**


End file.
